The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry
'The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry '''is the fifth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot It was a misty, full moon Halloween night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Luke, Rusty, Duncan and Rheneas finished the work with Merrick and Owen. "Is this the last load, Owen?" Merrick called. "I think I'm falling asleep now." "Ha ha ha! Yes, it is, my dear Merrick," replied Owen. "Going down. Next stop! Quarry floor!" Then, Paxton rolled in. "Finally, all the work is done!" Paxton cheered. "Yes, it is," said Rheneas. "And early too," added Luke. Just then, Skarloey and Sir Handel chuffed in. "Glad to see we are all here," said Skarloey. "Why?" asked Luke. "It is Halloween night, and well, I do like to tell stories." "Oh, yes, please do," cried the engines. "OK, here we go . . ." (screen flashes to the story) "A long time ago, when Rheneas and I worked here, there was another engine who worked with us," began Skarloey. "He was, well, very reliable, but had a tendency to let out his anger in the wrong way . . . One day, he was shunting some trucks near me and Owen." "Watch this, Skarloey. These are the baddest trucks we've had, and I'm going to make them behave," he told Skarloey. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Yes, very sure." "He began to move those trucks, but they slipped their brakes off when he was shunting them near Owen and they pulled him down the incline!" "What, what happened?" asked Rusty. "Well, he was sent to the Steamworks, but when he returned, he was very cross!" continued Skarloey. "He was ruder than ever with the trucks, us, and the workmen." "Don't bump them too hard!" Rheneas warned one day. "That'll make them crosser at you." "After what they've done to ME! I'll show them!" he replied rudely. "I'm worried for him," Rheneas told Skarloey. "So am I. So am I." One day, he was working with Merrick. "Careful, easy there!" called Merrick. "Ah, shut it you sleepy crane. I know what I'm doing!" he replied rudely. "But the trucks were fed up of his rudeness and decided to teach him a lesson once and for all!" boomed Skarloey. "What did they do?" asked Duncan. "They pushed, and pushed him right off the cliff!" (engines gasp, horrified) "And . . .?" crooked Luke. "After that, some of his parts were used for repairs, but the rest was scrapped. But that's not it, I can tell you that he still haunts the Quarry with his ghostly whistle." Luke, Rusty, Rheneas, and Sir Handel shivered. But Duncan was truly and well scared. "I hope he doesn't come today," Duncan said, spooked. Then, the Blue Mountain Quarry Manager came up. "We need one of you to stay for the night." "Tonight iss Duncan's turn," said Owen. "Well, Duncan, I guess its your turn." "But what if I see the Ghost Engine?" "Nonsense, that was just meant to keep us in order," said Luke. "Besides, there's no such thing as ghosts," added Paxton. Paxton oiled off with his stone train, and the other narrow gauge engines puffed away to Crovan's Gate. Now, Duncan was left all alone. "Do you think you can leave your camera on your phone all night?" Duncan asked his Driver. "Why, old boy?" his Driver replied. "Just to be safe . . . of any ghosts . . ." His Driver laughed. "Don't worry, you'll fall asleep soon." Then, his crew left for home. "Hullo?" called Duncan. There was no reply. "Maybe, it is all fake," he thought, and started to fall asleep, when there was a gush of wind! Duncan screamed. "Who's there?" No reply. Then, Duncan saw something that blew him away! On the ledge near Merrick, he saw something like a ghost engine! "Owen! Owen! Wake up, Owen!" "What, what's wrong Duncan?" "It's the ghost!" "Nonsense, those were fireflies, not ghost engines," Owen replied. "Really?!" "Yes, now go to sleep." But later, there was another noise! "Rock-slide! It's a ghost!" wailed Duncan. (Owen rolls his eyes) "It's probably from the blasting." But that wasn't all, later he heard a whistle! "It's the ghost!" Duncan then shut his eyes, fearing for the worst. Nothing happened. Soon, it was daylight, and his crew had returned. "Skarloey, you were right, the ghost engine does come back!" Duncan told Skarloey. "Nonsense. That was all made up. There never was another engine with us until Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrived," explained Skarloey. "But I heard rocks, a whistle, and I saw it!" "Nonsense, you were probably dreaming Duncan. Don't get scared." "I've been here since the beginning, and nothing like that has ever happened," added Owen. "If it had, I would've remembered." After that, Duncan was much more calmer. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts, right? (ghost engine appears) Characters *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Luke *The "Spirit" *Rusty *Owen *Merrick *Sir Handel (non-speaking role) *Peter Sam (non-speaking role) Locations *Blue Mountain Quarry *Crovan's Gate (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was originally going to be released on the 31st of October on Halloween night, but was pushed back to the 30th. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes